


Lacrimosa

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: -We didn't let you go, - said the demon, his eyes red and smile hungry, - master, what do you think?- We don't want the information to be spread, do we? - said little count, his smile cruel and gaze unwavering.





	Lacrimosa

Darkness enmeshed him, circling around as if it was a living creature. It was, in fact, though not in the common sense that didn't really help in this strange and terrifying estate. He gasped and tried to run away but was stopped by a solid object and fell backwards.  
\- We didn't let you go, - said the demon, his eyes red and smile hungry, - master, what do you think?  
\- We don't want the information to be spread, do we? - said little count, his smile cruel and gaze unwavering .  
I don't want to die here, not after all these murders i lived through, i have to escape, he thought as he backed away, trembling in fear.  
\- Already leaving? You didn't even finish your tea, - Sebastian approached elegantly until he was pushed into the corner of the ladder.  
\- Don't, please, i won't tell anything! - he cried out desperately.  
\- We don't want our guest be unsatisfied, - the demon stepped further with smooth movements.  
Nowhere to go, the panicked thought formed into his mind.  
He looked around and found himself without any choice than run to the nearest hallway. He stood up as quickly as he could and hurried away, not throwing a single glance back, afraid of what he'll see.  
He ran and ran, trying to find another exit and finally leave. What did i think? I could be home right now… Instead i'm saving my poor life, the thoughts flown around his mind as he desperately hoped to get away, though somewhere deep inside he knew he can't. No one can outrun a demon.  
Soon he stopped, breaking into the first door he saw and swiftly locking it. Out of breath, he tried to catch it but was unsuccessful.  
\- Playing hide and seek, mr Writer? - the soft voice was coming from outside. He gulped. He closed his eyes and prayed to the God which he didn't do in a long while. God didn't answer. Demon did.  
\- It's pointless. I can hear your heart beating. I can smell your flesh and your soul, - he could swear Sebastian was smirking.  
Another moment he heard the keys clutter and wondered dumbly why demon had to use them.  
Sebastian entered as if he was a mere human, smiling indeed. Behind him, there was nothing but darkness.  
\- Found you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a real fun writing what if. I love Arthur with all my heart so i made him suffer hoho.


End file.
